In Too Deep: A Series Of Sleepless Nights
by TrinityAngelX
Summary: Oh how he missed those peaceful nights with her, just how did the results conclude to this? Now there's no turning back... Amu x Ikuto -Major Amuto Moments-
1. Just One Of Those Nights

_Hello, AlmightyAngel here with a Shugo Chara / Amuto story!_

_This is adapted from the manga. This is sometime after from when Ikuto left Amu's house._

_-Refers to Chapter 28-_

_I do NOT own Shugo Chara…just a bit obsessed. This __might__ contain manga spoilers. Enjoy!!_

* * *

It was like any regular night, at least to him it was.

He leaped into the night, when darkness eroded, he would be sent to dispose what they called, "garbage," as always. He always kept these missions away from her, because he remembered her reaction towards the first time she accused him of causing the agitation that took place. He didn't try to deny it, they were enemies after all; it was better for her to hate him, even if it meant hurting himself. Yet he found himself coming for more, she was just so irresistibly amusing to toy with, at least that's what he thought at first. Just one stare into those honey coloured eyes could make him melt, oh how he can recall the first time so vividly. And just one touch of her pale, smooth skin could make him think twice about who was the actual pervert between the two.

Yea, _very_ amusing.

He nodded towards Yoru, his cat-like Shugo Chara. Together, they fused into Black Lynx and chased after the X egg. Today, this one was quite a challenge, they swooped and they twist. Finally Ikuto manage to swing his claws right under the egg. In a blink of an eye, the egg was gone and his job was done. Now he was supposed to report back, but that didn't matter anyways. As if they cared whether he completed his mission or not, they just wanted the embryo for the Gozen, Easter's head. The boy, Ikuto didn't work for Easter for that reason; he wanted the embryo for himself, to obtain his freedom from Easter. Just because his parent's marriage was strongly despised, he and his sister, Utau, were forced to do labours. Then he was to succeed the company.

Stupid bloodline.

He sighed and laid down on the roof of a house nearby. Yoru drifted off to find his alley cat friends, leaving Ikuto alone. It was always like that, Easter had suppressed Ikuto's free time, he was always too tired to play with Yoru.

Ikuto took out the Dumpty Key from his jean pocket. Once more, the girl who holds the lock to his key unwillingly entered his mind.

He slowly got up and jumped from house to house. He finally reached his destination and plopped himself down on the platform of her balcony. He watched her, rather flat chest heave up and down with the small breaths she took. Oh how he remember how he once laid there beside her, his arms around her skinny waist, how she would blush just by his touch.

Ikuto smiled to himself, a rare thing for him to do…it wasn't his 'character,' but the pink headed girl he was watching, completely changed that. Even though she kept pushing him aside, she still helped him when he was injured that day. That night, after being greatly disturbed by the Kiddie King's confession, he had insisted on sleeping on the same bed as her, using the excuse of it being much more comfortable, even though he often slept just about anywhere.

Oh god, he missed her touch already.

He got up again. Using his cat-like hands, he picked the lock and slid open the door. Strong gusts of wind burst into her room and he quickly closed the door behind him. He slowly turned around to see if he woke her up, to his amusement he saw her turn and murmured something about a 'tart'. He silently chuckled.

He lifted the covers off her; they were warm from her body heat. He put the covers on a nearby chair in front of her mirror and gently lifted her bridal style. He put to her one side of the queen-sized bed and pulled the covers back on as he carefully slid next to her. He turned to his side as he watched her drool; he found his fingers playing with her silky, pink hair. His eyes trailed onto her cherry red lips; oh how often he'd fantasized how she would taste like.

Soon enough, his arms once again, like once before, found its way around her waist which were covered by silky, cream-like coloured pajamas. He leaned his head gently over her stomach.

Oh, how right that felt. He closed his eyes to enjoy it.

He heard her groan, and was scared he might wake her up with his head against her stomach; using his strength, he pressed his hand against her back. He cuddled her closer towards him, until they were in a tight embrace.

He smiled contently.

His eyes found the moon that always watched over him, he knew this was wrong. He knew he'd be the one hurting in the end. That he wasn't supposed to fall in love with an enemy.

But this innocence was hard to break.

Pushing all the disturbing thoughts in the corner of his mind, he made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep; with the women he desired rightfully in his loving arms.

It was too soon when the peck of daylight shone through the curtains. Birds chirped and Ikuto unwillingly got up. He looked down beside him; her hair that framed her face was a mess. He sighed as he would have to part with her before she woke up and fret. He placed her back to where she was before he got in and pulled the covers over her. His hands gently caressed her smooth cheeks and he did something he never dared to do before;

He kissed her.

Just like that, on the cheeks of course; they were just too alluring that he couldn't resist.

Smiling to himself as he slid open the door, he jumped off the balcony and headed towards his loft. He would forever cherish those moments he secretly had that night.

Of course, if he ever has the chance; he'd do it again.

* * *

_Okay, it didn't turn out as much as I wanted it to be, but nevertheless; I don't think it's bad. It was probably kind of rushed…I'm terrible at first chapters. Aha, sorry if they seemed out of character. It seems like a one-shot, but it isn't; so please put this on alert if you're interested on what happens next._

_So please review? This is going to be my first Shugo Chara story after all. I accept anonymous reviews too. :D_

_If you're confused about the manga part, feel free to ask. I tried explaining as much as I could. Oh, and I have another Amuto story out if you'd like to check it out after you've reviewed.  
_


	2. Capitulate

"Please review. As any author will tell you, it's kind of annoying to get alerts from people who favourite and alert but not review."

-SuicidalToeSocks

**A/N:** I agree. I don't own Shugo Chara!

This chapter is dedicated to my wiffey Jess! If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have updated because she got me back into Shugo Chara! And yes, I changed my pen-name, _again._

PS. Thanks to all those who favoured or put this story on alert as well as yours truly. I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Eyes closed. Face smoothed. Lips parted. Nose flared.

Cheeks red?!

Rubbing her eyes, and brushing the hair out of her face. Her lips parted into a big yawn and her nostrils flared. Groaning, she turned over and smiled; the plaid covers smelled nice. God, she really was a scent pervert. For some special reason, her fingers found its way to her cheeks and she began rubbing it gently. Damn she had school today. She really didn't want to get up; today she just wanted to stay home, happily in bed. Besides, the covers smelled nice…

THE COVERS SMELLED NICE?!

Startled, she got up and started freaking out. She swore she didn't wash them yesterday, so how could it smell NICE?!

'Oh and why are my cheeks red?' She thought as she looked through the mirror, 'especially my left cheek…'

She felt like they had a connection, but she didn't want to think. Her head began to spin and she crawled back into her bed. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, her whole body felt hot, the burning sensation spreading rapidly in her body.

'Why did it feel so nice yesterday night and now…ughh.'

Her body rolled up into a ball, she scrunched up like trying to imitate a kitten. She scrunched up her eyes and tried to make herself comfortable. She rubbed her temple and soon fell asleep again.

Her Shugo Charas, Miki was the first to stir, followed by Su. Together, they shook Ran up and looked over at their owner.

"I guess Amu-chan did get sick from yesterday's rain storm," Ran said worriedly, looking at the pale girl.

Miki hide her worry behind a scolding face, "She stubbornly just went in to purify that X egg, it's her own fault."

Meanwhile, Su began to prepare some soup for the girl; she was adorn in a green, frilly maid's outfit so one would know she was ace in household chores.

* * *

"Where's Amu-chi today?" A young girl name Yaya asked Tadase; they were Guardians of the school, Yaya in the Ace chair, Tadase in the King's chair.

However, the Jack's chair, Nagihiko answered, "I heard she called in sick this morning."

"Awww, do you think we should pay her a visit?" Yaya asked.

"No, I think its best if we leave her alone to rest," The Queen's chair, Rima answered.

Yaya started to pout as Tadase made attempts to calm her down.

* * *

"Achoo," Amu sneezed, rubbing her stuffy nose after, "Am I really that sick?"

"You should rest desu," Su said, taking her temperature, "101degree desu! This is bad Amu-chan."

"I'm fine Su, medicine will make me feel better."

Ran, Miki, and Su looked at their owner worriedly, hoping this fever would die down soon. Just then, they sensed something.

Su whispered to her fellow charas, "It is just me, or do I smell X eggs?" she asked as Ran and Miki nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately for them, Amu heard, "X eggs?" she asked.

"It's nothing desu!" Su said trying to hide what she just shared; she was sweat dropping like mad.

"Its suspicious enough that you were whispering, now tell me where they are." Amu demanded.

Su's eyes twitched, Miki sighed and Ran being Ran said, "At Central Park."

Amu reluctantly pulled aside the covers and opened her closet. She threw on a sweater and a skirt before she grabbed her scarf and boots and bolted out the door, with her Shugo Charas tailing behind her.

* * *

You want to see her again. You desire to see her again. You _need_ to see her again.

You love her innocence, the innocence that was robbed from you ages ago. You love her laugh, the laughter that you are unable to show without her. You love her smile, the smile that can take your breath away…your pain.

You want to hold her forever and never let go. You want to be,

_**Happy.**_

The only way you can possibly see her is when you destroy X eggs, and by doing so you're destroying her trust, the trust you earned unconditionally.

You hear a knock on the door, sighing, you pull away from your dark sheets and open it reluctantly.

"The Director wishes to see you."

You groan inwardly before closing your door.

* * *

You are Easter's puppet, a lowly _garbage man._ Your job is to dispose X eggs, which is why you are out here on this fine, rather gloomy afternoon.

You chara nari with your Shugo Chara, together you two fuse into Black Lynx. You grab hold one of the black eggs with a white cross on them. You're about to break it into tiny pieces until you sense a presence behind you, a presence you dread seeing on these 'missions' a presence blind to the dark, hateful world you're trapped in. A presence you wish could save you, but it involves danger, something you wish to avoid.

"I-Ikuto?" her shocked, hesitant voice stuttered. You clear your face, void of emotions before turning to face her.

It starts to rain.

The sky turns dark, clouds are rolling in. You hear thunder and a flash of lightening illuminates her face, her _red, sickly, pale_ face.

'_She's sick' _you think, which is true.

"Ran! Chara Nari!" she commands her Shugo Chara. You just stand there, unsure what to do.

You watch as she transforms into a pink cheerleader outfit. You stare at her exposed skin as the rain pellets shoot through like ice. She sneezes then attacks you with one of her moves.

Instantly, the X egg flies out of your hand and she purifies it. You stare dumbfounded.

"Amu." You let her name roll out off your tongue. You watch as she tries to glare at you as she changes back into her normal clothes, in a sitting position on the ground, soaked to the core.

Her Charas yell out concerns, but she ignores them to stare at you with sad eyes. You stare back, trying to hide all emotions. You feel guilty.

She's tries to stand up, but fails as she faints. In one swift movement, you hold her close to you, bridal style, and rather protectively. With a sigh, you hurry to bring her back into her bedroom. You proceed to do what you did the night previous and succeed once more.

You place her on her bed, not knowing what to do. You remember that she has little sister who can see Charas, so you tell her Charas to inform her sister when she comes back from school.

You open her closet to look for something warm to cover her in, but immediately close it when you see her strawberry patterned panties.

You change back into your regular clothes and take off your shirt. You place it over her, its still warm from your body heat. Still dry because unlike her, you didn't stand in the rain with it, you were in your Black Lynx outfit.

You stare out the window and wonder how you're going to get back. You look back down at the sleeping girl and decided, since no one was going to be home, you might as well stay for a bit.

Sighing contently, you slide into bed with her, holding her close to share body heat. You reach out for the blanket before your eyes rest on a photo, a recent picture of the guardians by the looks of it. Your eyes rest on the blond hair boy.

The boy you once protected and loved like a brother has become your rival in love. You chuckled at the irony before shutting your eyes and pulling her closer. Closing your eyes and dreaming of better days.

* * *

**A/N:** I. FAIL. At. Writing. Amu. Deal with it. Ikuto is much easier :3

I don't like this chapter ;__; (I think it fails horribly.) I know I probably made a lot of mistakes, but I haven't written in AGES. Please correct me if you see any!

Review Please ^__^


End file.
